


When Two Worlds Meet

by lqrhdr



Category: K-pop, Red Velvet - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Multi, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 19:52:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18676330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lqrhdr/pseuds/lqrhdr
Summary: Bernardo Haller (or Ha Baek-Nam, as he adopted), a Brazilian man in his late 20s, lives in Seoul, South Korea, since 2007, due to his extraordinary opportunity - he was approved for KGSP (Korean Government Scholarship Program), which means he would manage to study in South Korea for 4 years with a scholarship given by the Korean government.Thanks to his wise personality, Bernardo could be an intern at SM Entertainment in 2010. There, he would collide with a different world, a hidden universe, which no one talks about it or even knows what happens inside.At the same time, Bae Joo-Hyun, a K-Pop idol who debuted in 2014, joined SM Entertainment in 2009 as a trainee, one year before Bernardo.They came from different worlds, there are different issues in their mind. Their worlds and issues, however, collided now, they had to be connected in a way they could never imagine.





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Even if I have spent more lines describing Bernardo, there are some parts that are going to be told by Joo-Hyun, because I would like to write the story in two perspectives.  
> Also, as Bernardo is an Original Character, I had to build him up, so it is more appropriate to contextualise his story.  
> OBS: students approved in KGSP do not go directly to the university they applied. The students spend approximately a year in another city improving, or even learning, Korean language and about the Korean culture before starting university. But I am not going to tell Bernardo’s story from there, because I think it is not an essential part. However, there are going to be some parts where the tells about that time. Also because his character will develop greatly in Seoul.

Bernardo

I could never imagine I would be here - in a plane, going to graduate in a totally different country, far away from home, far away from everything I knew, culturally speaking. I remember learning so few points about Korea in High School; about its split in two different parts, with two different governments, but nothing else. I do not have any idea about them. I do not know their cultural aspects, their music, their patterns.  
I am anxious. I am anxious due to this unknown world I am going to live in. I keep wondering if in 5 years I will look back and see how much I have grown up. I am going to close my eyes now and be prepared for when I wake up in an unknown land.


	2. S stands for Seoul and Sadness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People say that when your thoughts are fulfilled with negativity, your life tends to absorb these negative energies.

Finally in Seoul.  
It is time to face the difficulties for real now. When I was in Daejeon, the habitants were amazingly gentle and embraced me so well there. Also, I remember they telling me that Seoul is the city with no souls, considering people there were fulfilled with such emptiness, which was so ironic to me as Seoul sounds like soul. However, this relation was every time stuck on my mind. 

(Not finished)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seoul and “soul” = the inspiration for this relation is RM’s song ‘seoul’ (included in his album ‘mono.’.


End file.
